


Bring Me To Life

by demonofabove



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Cute, Dare, Flirting, Fluff, Fun, Karaoke, Kissing, Lust, M/M, One Shot, Singing, Slice of Life, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonofabove/pseuds/demonofabove
Summary: Iruka gets dared to sing karaoke at the bar...And Kakashi is forced to join him.





	Bring Me To Life

**Author's Note:**

> I found this fic in a word document, almost complete, so I took a quick break from my main fic to finish it. I am back on it now, and will have another chapter on my main soon!
> 
> In the meantime, here's some more Kakashi and Iruka to enjoy :)

“Nuh-uh! No freaking way!” Iruka downed his shot, mortified.

“Oh, come on. We all know how good you sound. It’s not like I’m asking you to do a strip tease – though that would be fun to watch, too.”

“Anko, I am _not_ doing karaoke! I’d rather be dared to hook up with someone instead of embarrassing myself in front of the whole bar – and you know how much I hate one night stands!”

“Well, Iruka, you have no choice.” Anko grinned sadistically. “You’ve already used your three life savers – it’s against the rules to back out now!”

“Shit.” Iruka cursed.

“Get up on that stage while I choose your song and grab you a partner.”

“A _partner?!_ No way! I am _not_ singing a duet!”

“Oh yes, you are!” she sang.

“Nobody in their right mind would do a duet willingly.” Iruka challenged.

“Then I’m just going to have to force them, aren’t I?” she smirked.

“Oh no, the poor soul…" he sighed defeatedly. "I’m gonna have to buy them a drink afterwards.”

“Good, now get ready, because you’re on after this song!” Anko grinned as she got up to find him a partner.

\------------------------------------

“A _partner?!_ No way! I am _not_ singing a duet!”

Kakashi looked up from his rum and coke, mildly interested in the commotion. Apparently Iruka, who was wearing his hair down for once and looked spectacular, he quickly noted, was going to be singing karaoke. He had never heard him sing before, but had heard the rumours circulating about it; and judging Iruka’s his vocal range when he was frustrated in the mission room, Kakashi guessed that he would be nice to listen to – and definitely much better than himself. And possibly any other shinobi in the bar that had already had a few drinks – they could control their chakra, but it seemed quite obvious that they couldn’t control their voices. Kakashi was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t even notice that Anko had abandoned Iruka and had bee-lined straight for him.

“Hatake.” Anko snapped her fingers at his face, bringing him back to focus.

“Yo.” He greeted.

“Get up. You’re joining Iruka on stage.” She demanded authoritatively.

Before Kakashi could protest what was going on, he was being tugged by his wrist towards the stage, where Iruka had just nervously collected his microphone. It was clear that he didn’t want to be there, and Kakashi vaguely wondered if Anko had forced him up there. Then it clicked that she was dragging _him_ up there, too; and he cursed himself for his ability to follow orders from comrades instinctively in a more relaxed setting without regarding the situation. If he had paid attention, he would have been able to avoid her; and then he wouldn’t have to sing. With Iruka. He wouldn’t have to sing with his crush. But he made his mistake, and now they were going to sing a duet together. In front of the whole bar. The attention would be on them. And he was going to embarrass himself. Fuck.

“Relax, dude! You don’t have a big part, anyway. I just wanted Iruka to have backup vocals, and I think your voice would suit the song I chose. Don’t give me that look – it’s not a love song! I may be cruel, but I’m not _Orochimaru_ cruel.” Anko pat Kakashi’s shoulder and leaned towards his ear. “Besides, when you’re done, Iruka promised he was going to buy his duet partner a drink for their troubles; so you’ll get a free drink and some company out of it.”

Anko’s reassurances didn’t help Kakashi one bit. He was a nervous wreck. Yes, he got plenty of attention because he was a good shinobi, but that didn’t mean he liked it. In fact, he hated the spotlight and wanted nothing more than to hide from it. Why did people think he read erotic novels in public? It kept them away. But now, he couldn’t sit and enjoy the atmosphere, listening in on people’s conversations, and simply observe. No. He was on stage, about to be the centre of attention with Iruka. And neither of them wanted to be there. And did he mention that he _liked_ Iruka? He really didn’t want to embarrass himself.

“That was… Great!” the karaoke host lied. “Next up, we have… Oh! We’ve got Iruka up here tonight! And this time he’s going to be singing a duet. With… a Hatake Kakashi! Ladies and gentlemen, grab your drinks and take a seat; this should be interesting! And don’t forget to sign up if you want to have a go later – we still have another hour to fill!”

Kakashi immediately felt every eye drawn to him and the stage. The host handed him the microphone he just used and walked off, ready to set up their song, whatever it would be. Iruka looked as mortified as he felt; even more nervous than before, as though he wished he had any partner but Kakashi. Either that, or his cheeks were flushing at all the extra attention he was getting. If Kakashi didn’t have to be on stage, he would have been watching Iruka with his sharingan eye – he liked how the blush accented the colour of Iruka’s scar, and found it endearing. When Iruka noticed him staring and walked over, Kakashi noticed the panic in his eyes that his warm smile and confident movements couldn’t hide, like Iruka was trying to put on a brave face and convince himself that he was ready; and he found that endearing, too. Actually, he found everything about Iruka endearing. Kakashi really was infatuated with him.

“I’m so sorry, Kakashi. I thought Anko would just grab Kotetsu or Izumo again. I promise to make it up to you when this is over.” He noticed that Kakashi seemed unusually timid, and a silent plea in his visible steel blue eye hinted that he was out of his comfort zone. “Just… don’t look at the crowd, or it will make you more nervous. I’d suggest either focus on the back of the room or at the screen; find some sort of vantage point to look at, and you’ll do fine. I’ll take the leading part of whatever Anko has chosen.” He offered.

“Thanks, Iruka.” Somehow seeing his smile and hearing his words had calmed him more; but Iruka himself was still uptight, and Kakashi wanted to try and help him out, too. “Um, Anko said she didn’t choose a love song.”

“Oh, thank goodness for that!” Iruka visibly relaxed from his attempt at the reassurance and some of the fear leave his eyes, making Kakashi feel strangely giddy. “I was so worried she would make this dare as bad as possible - I really don’t like singing ballads with other people.”

Before they had a chance to say anything else, the stage darkened, and the TV screen prepared for the song. Iruka’s heart began to pound rapidly as he waited expectantly for the music to start. He hoped Anko had chosen something he recognised. Finally a soprano piano melody began, caressing a mellow tune across the room. Iruka’s eyes lit up when he heard the first two notes – he knew exactly what song it was, and he knew he’d be able to perform it well. He glanced at Kakashi and quickly communicated with field signals that he would be fine, and to follow his lead. Kakashi nodded, and waited expectantly for the singing to begin. It was a song he recognised too; and he was so glad that Iruka had the main part, because he wouldn’t have done it justice, but he could manage his part, at least.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb._

Kakashi was stunned. Iruka’s alto voice was soothing, with a clear, breathy sound; and his pitch was perfect. It wasn’t a voice separate to the melody; he had made the song come to life. Kakashi glanced at the man, who had started by facing the floor, but lifted his head as he continued, as though it was planned that way. When Iruka began singing, it was as though he hadn’t even been nervous to begin with; and he looked and moved with so much expression. Performing or not, Kakashi still wanted to watch Iruka; so he took his head protector off to watch with his sharingan eye. He wanted to remember this moment as vividly as possible.

 _Without a soul_ , Iruka gripped the only microphone stand on the stage tighter with both hands, and began to stomp his feet to the beat as the first round of louder guitar started, _my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_  
_Until you find it there and lead it_ , Iruka’s voice became a quiet breathy sound, and he stopped moving, _back. Home._

He glanced next to him and was surprised to see that Kakashi was using his sharingan, and that he was watching him with it and didn’t look nervous anymore. Iruka smiled to himself, feeling a faint blush paint his cheeks; and he used field signals to cheer Kakashi on and offer his support. It was so subtle only the sharingan would have seen it; and by the way Kakashi’s posture changed to look like he was performing instead of at a karaoke bar, Iruka was sure he had gotten the message.

 ** _Wake me up_. **Kakashi’s voice was powerful, and his melodic speech hung heavily in the air; complementing the timbre of Iruka’s own voice. He didn’t have time to admire it, because his line was immediately after.

_Wake me up inside_

**_I can't wake up._** Iruka noticed the way Kakashi’s left hand crept up from his side, and seemed to bounce down on each beat when he sang his line.

_Wake me up inside  
_

_**Save me.**_ There was more song to Kakashi’s voice that time, as though he was actually singing rather than using a melodic voice for the lyrics.

 _Call my name,_ Kakashi noted a bit of a low growl when Iruka started that line; and he loved how sexy it made him sound, _and save me from the dark._

 ** _Wake me up_**  
_Bid my blood to run_  
_**I can't wake up**_  
_Before I come undone_  
_**Save me.**_ Kakashi’s eyes closed as he tilted his head back, bouncing his free hand to each of his words.  
_Save me from the nothing I've become_

They glanced at each other, and Kakashi watched as Iruka took the microphone out of his stand, sending another smile his way. And, was that a wink? Kakashi was sure Iruka just winked at him. But why had he started flirting all of a sudden? Was it part of the performance? Was it the alcohol? Or did Iruka like him, too? Kakashi contemplated it, gazing lustfully, somewhat dazed; and before he knew it, Iruka’s verse was done and it was his turn again.

Although he didn’t consciously remember what Iruka had done, his sharingan captured the moment, so he’d be able to sit back and think about the memory later. In the meantime, Kakashi just had to keep going with the flow. Somewhere along the line, they had ended up swapping sides on the stage, and were standing even closer to each other.  
  
**_Wake me up_**  
_Wake me up inside_  
_**I can't wake up**_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_**Save me**_  
_Call my name and save me from the dark_

Kakashi and Iruka found themselves facing each other as they belted out the chorus this time. They had forgotten there was a bar full of people watching them, and were really getting into it, working well together as they silently coordinated their movements across the stage. Anyone watching them would have thought they had practised before they went up.

 ** _Wake me up_** _  
Bid my blood to run  
**I can't wake up**  
Before I come undone  
**Save me**  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
_  
_Bring me to life._ Iruka slowly stepped closer to Kakashi until they were just a pace apart, staring into each other’s eyes.

_**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside** _

Kakashi took a step back as he whisper-sang his line, reading exactly what Iruka wanted to do, although he didn't want to back away.

_Bring me to life_

When Iruka stepped forward again, seeming to smile at Kakashi as he sang the last word, he turned to the crowd, and put his microphone back into the stand he reached.  
  
_Frozen inside without your touch_  
_Without your love, darling_  
_Only you are the life among the dead_

Kakashi was in awe at the power of Iruka’s voice. Not only could he hold the notes without wavering once, there was so much emotion in each syllable he sang; he was a natural performer, closing his eyes as he gripped the stand tightly. The way he presented himself on stage, even in a casual setting, really inspired Kakashi to try his best, too. He was nowhere near as good as Iruka at singing, but he could at least do his part well, he thought as he turned to face the crowd again.  
  
_**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_  
_Got to open my eyes to everything_  
**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul**

**_ Don't let me die here _ **

Iruka and Kakashi turned to face each other as they shared the line. The intensity that both of them sang with their harmonised voices sent shivers down their spines.

**_There must be something more_ **

Iruka was surprised. He didn’t know Kakashi could scream in such a melodic way, and wondered if he had copied a technique to be able to do that, since screaming in music was hard to do. Whatever the case, Iruka loved hearing it, because that gravelly texture really helped add power the bridge.

_Bring me to life._

Iruka removed his microphone from the stand again as he belted out that last line; sending goosebumps to the entire bar from the powerful performance.  
  
_**Wake me up**_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_**I can't wake up**_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_**Save me**_  
_Call my name and save me from the dark_

Iruka noticed an added energy Kakashi had in the final chorus; his voice was urgent and desperate, as though he was feeling the music rather than just hearing it. He was singing as though he had forgotten where he was and didn’t have a care in the world; and Iruka was smiling to himself again as he sang his lines.

 ** _Wake me up_**  
_Bid my blood to run_  
_**I can't wake up**_  
_Before I come undone_  
_**Save me**_  
_Save me from the nothing I've become_

By the end of that line, Kakashi and Iruka had been separated again; and a nagging in the back of his mind was telling him they needed to close their distance by the end. His sharingan had been reading Iruka’s movements and subtle field signals across the stage, but this time he was hoping Iruka would read him.  
  
_Bring me to life._

Iruka turned to look at Kakashi again and noticed he had taken a small step closer. He naturally followed Kakashi's lead and took another step closer; but they were still quite far apart.

**_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside._ **

Kakashi nearly closed the distance by the end of his line as he marched towards his partner, and all that was left was four paces that Iruka could take with his last words.

_Bring me to life._

By the end of the song, Iruka and Kakashi had been singing their parts to each other, staring into each other’s eyes; and although it wasn’t a ballad, anyone in the bar could practically feel the chemistry oozing off the two of them.

“Wow, what a performance! Iruka and Kakashi really brought the house to life, didn’t they? I hope you’re all feeling inspired after that - there’s plenty of time for you to have a go, too!”

Iruka panted heavily, tired out by the performance; and as the bar erupted into cheers, he felt his cheeks flush, and couldn’t help but smile. He looked beside him at Kakashi who seemed frozen on the spot, as though it just occurred to him that everyone in the bar heard and saw him sing; and somehow it didn’t surprise him that he got stage fright, since he always seemed to prefer to be alone. Iruka took Kakashi’s hand in his own and felt him grip hold tightly, as though it was his lifeline. Iruka raised their arms high; and as he lowered them again, Kakashi joined him in a bow before Iruka guided him off the stage, gently tugging him along by the hand.

“OH MY GOSH, IRUKA AND KAKASHI THAT WAS _AMAZING_!” Anko gushed as she squeezed Iruka into a tight hug, forcing him to let go of Kakashi. “I knew you could sing, but _wow_! And Kakashi, your voice worked so well with Iruka’s!”

“Uh, t-thanks.” Kakashi replied, still anxious with the eyes he still felt on him, and hearing his name in whispers across the building.

“Anko, could you give us a moment, please? I owe him a drink; and after your little stunt, I’m calling time out.”

“Excuses, excuses!” she smirked before her predatory eyes found new prey in the crowd. “Have fun!” she winked.

Iruka gently gripped Kakashi’s bicep as he guided them to the back of the bar where he found an empty booth. He motioned for Kakashi to sit, and slid himself next to him, quickly performing a jutsu that both made everyone unaware of their presence and silenced their conversation. He noticed right away that Kakashi’s skin was more pale than usual, and that he was trying to hide the light tremors along his body.

“Are you okay?” Iruka asked, frowning in concern.

“I’ll be fine.” He replied quietly, staring absentmindedly at the table.

“We’ve got privacy here. No one is going to find us for meaningless chat.” Iruka placed a gentle hand on Kakashi’s shoulder, causing him to look up. “I’m proud of you.”

“Uh… Thanks?” Kakashi stared at Iruka as though he had three heads and a tail.

“Let me elaborate.” Iruka giggled at his expression. “I could tell that you had trouble being up on stage, yet you still managed to deal with it and put on a fantastic performance. Not everyone can do that.”

“Mah, Iruka, don’t give me all the credit. I wouldn’t have been able to do it if it wasn’t for you. You looked nervous too, but you seemed so comfortable when you started, and your _voice_ …” Kakashi subconsciously shifted closer to Iruka. “Where did you learn to sing like that, anyway?”

“It uh, just comes naturally to me.” Iruka scratched at his nose scar, somewhat embarrassed.

“I’d love to hear you sing like that again sometime. Your voice is beautiful.”

“B-Beautiful? Don’t you know you’re not supposed to use that adjective to compliment a man?” Iruka blurted out, flustered. “I bet your _face_ is beautiful! That’s why you hide it under the mask, right?”

He watched as Kakashi’s eyes widened in surprise and his cheeks flushed vibrantly as he was taken off-guard with the comment. Iruka hadn’t meant to embarrass him that much, but he had to admit that he liked the effect of his words.

“D-Do you want to see it?” Kakashi asked shyly as his fingers began to fiddle with the edge of his mask.

“You want to show me your face?” Iruka asked, genuinely surprised.

“I trust you.” Kakashi stated boldly, staring him in the eye. “And because of the jutsu, no one can see us, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” Kakashi breathed, slowly pulling his mask down as his heart pounded wildly in anticipation.

For the first time ever, Iruka was looking at Kakashi’s whole face, and all he could do was stare in awe. He had imagined what Kakashi might look like underneath, but the face he saw was beyond Iruka’s imagination - it was breathtaking. Kakashi’s scarlet sharingan eye was just as vibrant as his steel blue eye; and both held powerful emotions. The eyes are the window to the soul, Iruka believed; but Kakashi’s face as a whole seemed to be the door that invited him in. It shared stories that Iruka wouldn’t have known with the mask on; and even the scar that ran across the area around Kakashi’s sharingan eye seemed to share even more tales when he bared his whole face.

“I was right... Your face is stunning.” Iruka commented, studying Kakashi with eyes full of wonder.

“I’m glad you think so, Iruka.” Kakashi released the breath he didn’t realise he was holding.

The way Kakashi said his name made Iruka’s heart flutter. It had a melody to it, like he was sharing a story that only Iruka would know, and was spoken in a soft tenderness that made him feel special, like he was important to Kakashi; and the intimacy of it was turning him into a flustered mess. Iruka glanced away shyly, letting out a small, awkward laugh. He felt Kakashi’s eyes still on him, like he was watching every move; and he found that his ability to talk was slowly slipping away as the mood in the booth began to change.

“So, uh, what bought this on all of a sudden? The whole showing me your face thing, I mean...” Iruka asked awkwardly.

“Well, I had the pleasure to indulge in your beauty, and I-I thought perhaps you would like to indulge in m-mine?” He stammered nervously.

When Iruka looked back at Kakashi, he noticed that there was practically no space between them anymore. Their heads were so close together that he could feel the warmth of Kakashi’s breath gently caressing his face; and his heart pounded wildly. He was losing track of every thought that came to mind as their shared breaths intoxicated him; and he was entrapped in the intimate distance, lured in by a lusty need and desire that had infected his soul.

“Yes, I would _love_ to indulge.” Iruka murmured, leaning forward, pressing his lips to Kakashi’s.

Kissing Iruka was a moment Kakashi had been daydreaming about for a long time; and he was drowning in ecsasty as the pleasure shivered deep through his body, right down to his core. His heart fluttered wildly as sparks burned as bright as fireworks in his chest, and the world around him faded into nothing as his focus became solely on Iruka. There had never been a more perfect moment; and as the two of them clung onto each other, becoming one, Kakashi had never been happier.

Iruka had really brought him to life.


End file.
